Frozen in Time
by SoFudginBored
Summary: After being frozen in stone for years beyond count. A young girl, Zell, was unfrozen. Having blood that turns into gems more valuable than Koorime Tears. She was launched into a world of greed and betrayal. Hiei X OC
1. And So It Begins

After being frozen in stone for years beyond count. A young girl, Zell, was unfrozen. Having blood that turns into gems more valuable than Koorime Tears. She was launched into a world of greed and betrayal. Hiei X OC

By: SoFudginBored AKA SFB

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Me no Own, So You no Sue

SFB: Okay Peebles! First Story here! does dance Woot Woo Come on Boys Cheer!

Kuwabara: Woo!

Yusuke: sarcastic woo..--

Kurama: I am Glad you have finally written this.

Hiei: Stares blankly

SFB: Thank YOU KUWABARA for wooing growls at the others -

Yusuke: Laughs

Kurama: smile politely

Hiei: hn growls back

Laughter was heard around the large temple of the Hinote Nekos. Hidden from the rest of world, they lived in peace and harmony. Until one day, a group of bandits stumbled upon the happy Nekos. The beautiful creatures caught the evil eyes of the bandits. It seemed like forever the rapes and torturing went on. Because of the evil that now cloaked the shrine a curse was place upon it by the three sisters of fate, with their evil cackles the bandits were banished off the face of the earth and the Nekos frozen in time…

And so It Begins……

4 young boys walked in pairs down a long dark staircase. The first boy laughed at his orange haired friend as her jumped and screamed at cobwebs hanging as the red head behind him tried to sooth the orange haired boy while scolding the first for laughing and to remember this was a mission assigned by their boss Prince KoEnma.

"Yusuke, please leave Kuwabara alone and stop your laughing…Remember this is a mission." The Red head said sighing like he was tired. "Come on Kurama. This is done and done so what is we mess around this place is long deserted anyway." the first boy, Yusuke, said as they neared the end of the stairway. "Yes but please be careful anyway" Kurama said as they walked into an empty room and continued toward the door at the other side of the dusty room. The door was slightly ajar as the got closer. Kuwabara Shivered "Something bad went down here. lots of people died." As Yusuke reached for the door he paused at a harsh voice "Stop. That handle is a connection point for the fire pit we are in to blaze" The final boy said. His hair spiking toward the ceiling and cold blood red eyes shone bright in the dank room. "It seems Hiei is correct. I'm surprised I did not see that." Kurama said studying the door closer "when did the shrimp get here?" Kuwabara said staring at Hiei. "I've been here. Baka!" His eyes flashing in anger.

"So how do we get in?" Yusuke asked putting his hand in his pockets.

**SFB: Alright People I know it is Short but I only ask for one review! Just to see if you want me to continue or startout fresh with a new Idea Kami knows I get more everyday heh heh so i only need one review and I dont mind flames.. But if you don't like it don't read It! As soon as i get one Review I will get started on the next one! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Abella

After being frozen in stone for years beyond count. A young girl, Zell, was unfrozen. Having blood that turns into gems more valuable than Koorime Tears. She was launched into a world of greed and betrayal. Hiei X OC

By: SoFudginBored AKA SFB

**Shorty Bay-B**- You are my first reviewer! And I love your Stories! I am so glad to have you review.

**ladysilvefox1**- Thank you Bunches!

stfu n00b- Thanks for the insight, I think, But if my character is acting like a Mary Sue, Please tell me, and give me some pointers to fix it! (This goes for everyone…I can fix her if she acts like a MS so tell me how to fix her!)

Do I own it Yet? No. Do I own it YEt? No. Do I own it YET? No. DAMN YOU!!!!!

SFB: Woot Woo! Second Chapter!!!!

Yusuke: Finally…

SFB: Shut Up! OR I shall kill you!

Yusuke: How Hiei-ish of you

Kuwabara: snickering yeah

Kurama: Boys remember what I told you about provoking h-

SFB: DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS!!!! Chases them around with a tray of school food! I'll Make You Eat It I Swear!

Kurama: sweat drop and sigh Continue with the story… Boys I'd run faster she's catching up with you.

Yusuke: INTERVENE KURAMA!!! INTERVENE!!!!!

Hiei: I say you leave them..

Kurama: Hello Hiei, I must say I have to agree with you on this one.

* * *

RECAP: "So how do we get in?" Yusuke asked putting his hand in his pockets :RECAP

As the boys were studying the door contemplating how to get in. When a beeping noise echoed through the empty room. Startled, Yusuke almost dropped the compact as he fished it from his pocket. As it snapped open a preppy female voice spoke with a slight British accent. " 'ello Yusuke, you must abort from this mission immediately and report to KoEnma, A portal will be appearing…now-" A portal appeared below the boys before any had prepared.

An odd breeze rustled in the empty as the door opened creaking eerily in the empty room revealing a pitch black room. Soft whispers filled the silence speaking of lost chances, and lost dreams. But one was heard over all the other whispers "Hiei, fill your heart with greed or love and choose your fate."

A world away from the dark whispers, the boys gathered in a odd office with a large chair back facing them. "Welcome Back Team. You have a new Mission"

The chair spun slowly aroung showing a very distraught KoEnma. We must find this girl, a picture showed up on a drop down screen. A girls face was on the screen, long dark brunette hair fell into intelligent light blue eyes, covered by glasses. The girl was smiling and her hair was blowing up slightly in the air signaling that it was windy the day it was taken. The oddity in the picture though was the two light brown fox ears with darker tips perched where her ears would be.

"You must train this girl to reach the fox energy in her and release it. This is a very important mission. Kurama you will be the main trainer for her, since you are a fox demon and so is she, but you must keep Yoko under control. Understand?" Kurama nodded his answer and continued to study the picture. KoEnma pressed a button on his desk and a small beeping noise came from it. "Send in Botan and Abella, George." "Right Away, sir!" Everyones favorite Blue Ogre walked in showing Botan and the young girl from the screen in.

Her tan skin contrasted her light blue eyes. The smell of roses came from her, making Kurama lift his nose and take a deep breathe og the familar, yet unfamiliar scent. Green and blue clashed as their eyes met. The scent of roses grew stronger as they got lost in each others eyes. Thoughts meshed together and were eliminated.

A clearing of the throat brought the two kitsunes out of their daze. This boys is Abella Kitori, Abella this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. Your trainers and protecters. Yusuke nodded while Kuwabara and Kurama stared losing all intellegence at the sight of the beautiful kitsune. Hiei just stood in the darkness of the wall, his eyse closed and looking as if he was in a light sleep, completely oblivious.

Botan strained from being quiet for to many seconds, leaped into action. "Welcome Abella, it is such a pleasure to have you here!!!" Botan continuly squeeled and spoke for a full 2 minutes seemingly not taking a breath when a growl sounded from the far wall. Botan Paled alittle and finished up quick with "Let me show you your room!" and drug Abella from the room.

'Kay there it was! Thanks for reading! Sorry it took me so long i tend to have a good idea and then have no idea how to finish it!! But I promis the update will come more often! Okay 3 reviews and And update shall come!!!! Woot Woo! R&R


	3. AN

11-7-06: Sorry Guys, I'm typing but the thing is that some shit went down and I just have to be there for my friend. Until this guy is in Jail I might get one chapter up. But I'm not sure, I'm with her everyday and don't have time to get to the computer! I only have Late at nigh but then again I have school, and if I really want the Japanese class I got to Work My Ass Off, and like it!!!

Better News: I'm almost finished with this chapter and My character for Hiei will come in the fourth chapter!!!!!!!! Unless I figure out another cool event than it will most likley be in the fifth chapter!!!!!

Peace Loverlies!!!!!

Ally!


End file.
